FNaF: Brotherhood
by ZhayFiction
Summary: The gang teams up to fight a previously unknown evil that has come to plague the restaurant. The Marionette. Bad summary is bad.
1. Foxy's Flashback

**FnaF: Brotherhood**

Chapter One

A Lonely Fox

Foxy sat in his cove, fiddling with his hook as he looked up at the wall, at the carvings he had made of himself and his mateys. He could still hear the band performing on stage and his time setting told him it was about 3:42. He walked up to the dusty old curtains, and poked his head out of them, so he could see the happy children. They were just overjoyed at the sight of the band, jumping and danccing along to the band's graceful tunes. Then the band stopped their last song. Bonnie pulled a guitar riff, Freddy ended the song with a final _Yeah!_, and Chica threw paper cupcakes to the crowd. But the parents hurriedly rushed their kids out in fear of the animatronics. Chica looked distraught as they got off the stage and stretched their joints. Two hours of performing, and the animatronics were tired. They geared up and practiced for about two hours, and then Foxy walked out of that dark, forboding place and stood in the main dining area. Right as the first parent came in. "Aah!" she screamed. "What _IS_ that thing!", pointing to the vulpine pirate. Foxy carried himself as fast as he could, and dived into the curtains of Pirate's Cove. He breathed as the adrenaline entered his system, but then he looked down at the floor, saddened. "_They still think me a monster, or a thing for what did back in 87"._ He walked around his cove, his eyes landing on his old ship, the _Queen Foxy's Revenge._ After all, there as only one performance he remembered.

_Flashback_

_The children swarmed aroud Foxy, looking for any signs of tellale adventure. They saw glorious amounts of it. Foxy then said to the crowd, "Which young matey wants to be me first mate on the Pizza Raid we be goin' on?" A little child, maybe 7 years old, raised his hand and said, "Foxy, I want to be your first mate!" Foxy then said, "Well, ye little scallywag. Then you get the special Golden Sword Of Piracy!" Foxy then tossed the kid a yellow foam sword and instructed the crowd, "Kids, grab a sword from me chest!" He pulled out a treasure chest filled with silver foam swords, and the kids rushed up to the chest. They each grabbed themselves a sword. Foxy herded them together, and he said "Yarr, me mateys! Ready to go on a raid for pizza?" The kids said "Yeah!" Foxy then bolted forward, carrying his "First Mate" on his shoulder, with about 25 kids following. He burst into the dining room, startling the gang on one of their performances. Chica instantly knew what was happening and she bolted off stage, pursuing Foxy and his crew. Foxy ran into the kitchen, and grabbed a box of Freddy Fazbear's Extra Large Super Size Jumbo XXL Pizza. He carried it on one hand, and rushed back to Pirate's Cove. His first mate was turning around, and now he was. He looked at Chica, waved his sword, and said "Arr!". The kids and Foxy all dug in to the pizza._

End of Flashback

It was nearly 12:00 and the night guard, Mike Schmidt, had arrived and was now talking to the manager. Foxy managed to catch snippets of the conversation, and this is what he heard._ "Business going down, need more money." Reopen Foxy."_

Dun dun duun, cliffhanger. See you next time!


	2. The New Guard

**FnaF: Brotherhood**

**Chapter 2**

**The New Guard**

(Be aware that this chapter happens a bit before the story ends in Chap.1 where Foxy has his flashback. This is the story told from the other perspective.)

The rusty door creaked at the time 11:37 as the new guard stepped into the building. He took a look at the Show Stage and reeled back, revolted by the looks of the animatronics. He stepped into the dining room where the manager stood, a pudgy man with a stained white dress shirt and black pants with matching black dress shoes. He walked up to the guard and shook his hand vigorously. "Freddy Fazbear! Nice to meet you!" he said. "Michael Günther Schmidt, but most people call me Mike." the new guard said. Let me show you to the office. Mike walked down the long West hallway, looking at the creepy poster of Freddy right outside his door. He walked in the office, shuddering from his automatonophobia. He sat in the chair, looking at the poster of Freddy and his band with the caption _CELEBRATE!_ In fact, that was very ironic, because Mike didn't want to celebrate at all. He wanted to finish the job that he was sent here to do. The manager yanked him out of his trance, and showed him the cameras. He showed him how to change them and then he put the tablet down. Now the doors. They had two buttons on them that were labeled _DOOR_ and _LIGHT_. He pressed the light. A flickering, eerie light shone in the hallway, illuminating the strange shapes. Now he pressed the door button. He leapt back in shock as a 5" steel door came crashing down. Mike yelled in fright "_Oh mein Gott!_" Sometimes his German side got ahold of him when he was frightened. Mike suddenly pondered a thought_ "Wouldn't those doors only hold back something about as strong as an animatronic?" "Strange."_ Then his boss left the room as he wished Mike good luck. As soon as Mike saw him leave the front door, he was instantly frightened like a child is without their mother. The clock struck twelve and the power cut, leaving Mike in a dimly lit office with no light except the small bulb hanging above him. The night had begun. Suddenly, the phone rang in front of him. It rang three times and then a pre-recorded message played.

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?_

"Getting me through?" Mike thought. "Strange."

_Uh, let's see, there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible to property or person. Upon discovery that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." _

"So he's saying that if I die on the job, that there would be no evidence?" Mike thought.

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect. Okay._

"Quirky, you say?" Mike said to himself. "If these things move…"

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit._

_"_NO!" Mike yelled.

_Uh, they're left in some kind of free-roaming mode at night. Uh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be able to walk around during the day too. But then there was the Bite of 87'. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know._

_"__Oh mein Gott! _Ich habe nicht melden Sie sich für diese ! Tödliche Animatronics!" Mike ranted in German. _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with wires, crossbeams and animatronic devices, especially around the facial areas. So, you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort….. and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._ "No! I didn't sign up for this! I don't want to be killed by killer robots!" said Mike. _Y-yeah, they don't tell you those things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night. _ Mike checked the camera on the Show Stage and something didn't feel right. Then he put his finger on it. The bunny was gone. 


	3. Meeting Bonnie

**Authors' Note: Sorry I haven't been posting these authors' notes as often lately. But I will make it a habit to do that stuff. I won't be uploading near as much, because school started, and you know, well, school is school. Also be on the lookout for the LAST chapter of GTA-Action! See ya!**

FNaF: Brotherhood

Chapter 3

Meeting Bonnie

Mike cringed in fear as he checked the Dining Room camera. He saw the bunny, named Bonnie, walking through two tables as he came to presumably attack the hapless night guard. Mike cowered away from the tablet screen, almost puking in fear. Suddenly, as he glanced back to the camera, it was static. The bunny had moved again. Mike checked the West Hall camera, and he could barely see the lurking figure of the robotic child's entertainer. Mike looked her down; hoping that looking at her would stop his fear of the animatronic. Then the familiar black static returned. Bonnie was in the Supply Closet, just standing there. He was about to yell out an expletive at the robot, but stopped when the camera turned black again. Bonnie was in his Hall Corner, standing like a demon in the shadows, waiting to strike. Mike spammed the light button, searching for the animatronic. But she was nowhere to be seen, until Mike felt a pair of cold, furry paws clamp down on his shoulders. "No! Don't kill me! Please!" the night guard begged. "Why do you think I would do such a horrendous thing like that, pardner?" the bunny said with a slight Texan accent. Mike loosened up in the corner, staring at the robot with wide eyes. "Now, let's go meet my friends." Bonnie ushered him out of the door, steering him down the Hall mike had so fearfully watched. She pushed him into the Dining Room and up onto the Show Stage. Chica and Freddy instantly activated, staring at the human in front of them. Chica scuttled off to the Kitchen, presumably to bake a pizza for the new arrival of the night guard. "Sorry 'bout that, Chica's a little shy." Bonnie said. Freddy walked up to Mike and said in a deep, booming voice, "How are you, new friend! We are glad to have you here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Just then they all heard an oven ding, and Chica walked out carrying some delicious looking pizza. It was a simple cheese pizza, with no toppings and on a wooden circle. It made this restaurant look way fancier than it actually was. Chica set the pizza down on the table, and everyone instantly grabbed a slice. Everyone started to dig in, and they all had looks on their faces that said:_ I have been caught in the trap of this scrumptious pizza._ It was gone in about three seconds, and Mike ate half of the desirable masterpiece that Chica had made. Then, a disturbance rustled them out of their pizza-trance. Foxy was coming out of Pirate's Cove. "Hey old friend!" said Freddy. Foxy replied with a subtle nod of the head to Freddy and took a seat at the table. He looked scared, as if something horrible had just happened. He finally spoke up and said to Freddy himself, "Ol' Foxy heard some banging on the locked Prize Corner door."

**Ooh! Cliffhanger, as usual. I decided to hurry in the action! But, next chapter will be a shippy chapter. Here's some dialogue from the docks of FNAF-Shipping.**

**Soldier: General, shippy chapter on the horizon! What do we do!**

**General: Let it dock in three days, see what it has.**


End file.
